1. Field
The present application relates to processing organic material to obtain nutrient-rich components.
2. Description
Anaerobic digestion is a biological process in which microorganisms break down a material in the absence (or limited amounts) of oxygen. Although this may take place naturally within a landfill, the term normally describes an artificially accelerated operation. Anaerobic digestion can be used for processing various waste materials, such as sewage.
Anaerobic digestion can yield components including biogas, digestate, and wastewater. Biogas is generated by the microorganisms digesting the material and may include methane, carbon dioxide, water, and other gases. This biogas, and in particular methane, has been used as an alternative energy source. The digestate can be the remaining solids after the digestion process and may be used as compost. Wastewater may be disposed within a lagoon, wetlands, irrigation projects, or other appropriate locations.